Moon Rocks
by Lavendula Angustifolia
Summary: Wheatley is back and that's all that matters to him. But for his little buddy the Space Core, a much bigger event is approaching. Maybe space isn't the most beautiful thing out there. Eventual SpaceDOS. (Human-ish Androids, told in Wheatley's perspective, rated T for swearing)
1. Floating

"Err, okay this doesn't look good." Wheatley's bright blue eyes darted around, looking for a solution. He glanced at the android next to him. "If you have a plan, anything at all, now would be a good time to say it."  
A maniac giggle burst from the short blonde with a yelp of "I'm in SPAAACE!"  
"Thought you'd say that" Wheatley sighed and surveyed the situation again. "So... this is how we die."

The two robots had been floating in space for a long time. There wasn't a word to measure it anymore. Just long empty vastness of space and time with an annoying voice for company. Not even good company. It had been a long long time.

Yet now it was all going to end. Wheatley didn't have a huge understanding on the laws of physics, but gravity was pretty easy to figure out. If there's a huge object, an invisible force will bring you to it, or something of the sort. So if two androids were to be hurtled into space a little bit away from a huge rocky planet by the name of Earth, they would slowly (oh, was it slowly) find themselves back on it.

Wheatley didn't know much about objects falling to earth from space either, but he did figure that if huge meteors could be reduced to little rocks by the time they hit the ground, two smallish androids wouldn't stand a chance.

And here they were, Earth encompassing their view, about to be dragged in.

Great.


	2. Falling

"You know what, I've been thinking, what if we do survive this plummet? I mean we're tougher than meteors, right mate?" Wheatley pondered as they started accelerating.  
"No more space..." The pitiful reply came.  
"That's right... No more space. I guess that would be sad for you. So when we land on Earth, if we are alive I should add, maybe we could do something with our lives." Wheatley paused and thought some more "You know what, mate? I've always wanted to be a policeman. Be admired, do stuff right, not be hated... Mean something."

Wheatley was interrupted by the mindless babbling about space beside him. If only he had someone to listen to him, someone to be there for him.  
"...if only I could take it all back."  
The ground was rapidly approaching and the force of air in Wheatley's face forced his eyes closed.  
"Not like that's going to happen though." He struggled to speak, "Out of the whole of this giant planet, the odds of us landing back at Aperture is about... slim to none. Thank god."

Now the pressure was unbearable. Wheatley wavered into unconsciousness as a tear escaped his eye.

**~~~**

Pain. A lot of pain.  
This was the first thing Wheatley registered when he woke up.  
The next thing was solid ground. Beautiful, beautiful solid ground. Wheatley tried to pick himself up with his long lanky arms and peered through his orange hair.

The next few things he noticed were very, very unpleasant.  
The first was a decayed Aperture logo, the next was a tall android woman with a short crop of platinum blonde hair and piercing yellow eyes in front of him. GLaDOS.

Wheatley yelped in frustration "AW COME ON!"


	3. Encounter

Everything seemed broken. Old and decayed. Overgrown. Paint peeled off of walls, plants struggled their way in and rust covered every metallic surface. Even GLaDOS seemed old and worn out. Her eyes were laden with dark rings and faint creases lined her face. A huge hole was punctured in the ceiling above him, obviously made by his fall and debris scattered the uneven ground.

Wheatley moved his head, looking for Space Core. He sighed in relief as he saw the intact, small body, stirring slightly. Space Core had become like a brother to him, and he didn't realize how much he wanted to protect his annoying, little brother until they were in a life or GLaDOS scenario.

The tall figure strides towards him, his body strewn on the ground, and came to an abrupt halt in front of it.  
"Get up." It seemed to be more of a threat than a demand.  
Wheatley tried moving his legs, willing them to push him up but they had lost all sensation but pain.  
"Get up." GLaDOS barked again.  
"I'm trying mate but it's a bit hard!" Wheatley complained defiantly and added, though under his breath, "Dumb bitch"

GLaDOS's emotionally-void eyes scanned over him in disgust, as if he were a pile of dog vomit.  
She let out a sigh and turned from him "I thought that might have been a problem." She walked away and shouted "Blue! Orange! Pick them up. But knock him out first."

Wheatley looked up frantically as two androids towered above him. Fittingly, one was donned in orange, the other in blue. The blue one picked up a piece of metal and slammed it over Wheatley's head. As everything started shorting out, he saw and heard Space Core scream as he too was hit.


	4. Waiting

Wheatley blinked a few times as the heaviness of his headache subsided. Everything in this new room was white. Space Core was opposite in the room and his bright searching eyes suggested he had been awake for a while longer than Wheatley.  
Wheatley looked down. HIs clothes were changed from the tattered ones that had accompanied him in space to fresh ones.  
"Where are we?" Space Core inquired.  
Wheatley rolled his eyes. "How would I know mate? I can tell you where we're not though. Not in space!"  
This seemed to hurt the other's feelings and his eyes drifted down and he muttered what could only be assumed as "No space" under his breath.  
Wheatley tensed up. He didn't realise how sensitive to the matter He went off thinking for a little bit before he got interrupted by Space's once again chirruping voice.  
"Are we going to meet Her?" She enthused, like a teenage girl meeting a famous popstar.  
This comment surprised Wheatley.  
"Yea, of course we are." He replied and added, "Why, have you never met her before?"  
Space Core shook his head, golden locks bouncing around. "What's she like? I hear that she's pretty? Is she pretty? As pretty as space?"  
Wheatley was once again taken by surprise.  
"Well... not really pretty... She's well..." He racked his brain for a word to describe GLaDOS and was shocked at what rolled out of his own mouth, "...flawless."  
This made Space Core's eyes widen as he gasped, "Better than space?"  
Wheatley chuckled, "No. Nothings better than space."  
"I also heard someone calling her a naughty name too. They called her …" Space looked around nervously and whispered, "...a bitch."  
This made Wheatley laugh. Space Core acted like such a child sometimes.  
"Yea," Wheatley snickered, "She sure is a-"  
A crackle was heard overhead and GLaDOS's voice emanated from an unknown speaker.  
"You do know I can hear you, right?" She drawled out, almost sarcastically.  
Wheatley bit his lip, knowing he would have to pay for that and then turned red realizing how She had heard him call her flawless.  
He sure wasn't getting off to a good start.


End file.
